Angie Yonaga
Angie Yonaga is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Angie has the title Ultimate Artist (Super High School Level Art Club Member). She claims that her art is the work of Atua ("God of the Island" in the Japanese version), rather than her own. History After being participated in the 53rd Killing Game, Angie's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows: Angie originates from an island in the center of the ocean where people worship Atua, the God of the Island. The island is described as a paradise. It used to be large, but natural disasters made it smaller. It is overflowing with nature, though some plants are known to attack people, as a result, they are unsure if they even are plants. The locals also have lots of unusual customs, some of them quite unsettling. Notably, they give non-fatal blood sacrifices for their god using human blood, with a sacrifice truck coming around on Mondays and Wednesdays. The locals also use a mail order website called DeepSea to order things like her favorite magazines, food, clothes, medicine, organ meat, blood, and even children. Apparently, this website has improved the everyday lives of the island inhabitants significantly. While living on the island, Angie was for some reason convinced that she was an oracle receiving divine messages from Atua. She began to control the whole island this way, using Atua's word to make other people do things for her since it was strongly forbidden to go against Atua's word. However, it's heavily implied that most of it was simply Angie's own wishes, but she was unable to tell the difference and assumed they were orders from Atua. It's implied that she suffered from loneliness, and sometimes ordered people to have big festivals. In Chapter 3, she is murdered by Korekiyo Shinguji before he murdered Tenko Chabashira. Appearance Angie has dark skin and round, blue eyes the color of the ocean. Her hair a pale platinum blonde that looks nearly white and is loosely tied into two wavy ponytails by small, thin hair bands. There are three dots surrounding her belly button, and it is very likely that they are small, silver bead piercings, but could also be a tattoo. She wears a white, frilly bikini top, the frills a very pale blue, presumably matching bikini bottoms under the blue skirt with white frills sewn to the bottom of it and a blue bow at the waistband. On top of her skirt, she wears a pink utility belt which holds her carving tools and paintbrushes. Angie wears a yellow smock which reaches below her knees, sleeves loose and wide as they stop before her wrists. Her smock has black symbols on her shoulders, the insignia of her previous high school. Her shoes are simple white slip-ons with light grey soles. Angie wears a white beaded bracelet on her left wrist, as well as another one on her right ankle. She also wears a white pearled necklace with a seashell in the middle of it. In the prologue, Angie wears her school uniform consisting of a white dress shirt, a red ribbon, a dark blue sweater, a gray blazer, a matching pleated skirt, white socks, and brown loafers. Personality Angie is a very spiritual person, believing that Atua is always at her side. She has a pious heart and likes praying, having a very strong faith in her god, and she is very willing to help and assist other people with spiritual matters. She often searches for things to offer as blood sacrifices and somewhat creepily talks about her need for blood and asks other students to offer her some. She also has a habit of speaking on behalf of Atua and strangely these words can sometimes turn out to be very truthful. As another eccentric habit, she freely uses her own original Japanese, like "Bye-yonara" or "strange miracle", which shows a little bit of her artistic side. Similar to Ibuki Mioda, she also calls everyone by their first names in the Japanese version, which is considered eccentric since Japanese acquaintances normally refer to each other with their last names instead of their first names. However, in Angie's case, this seems to be because she's not a Japan-native. Considered the quirkiest character in the series by her voice actress Minori Suzuki,[3] Angie is a positive, but quite a strange person who does things her own way. She is notably energetic and cheerful, almost always having an excited and wide smile, even when everyone else is serious. Due to her strong faith in Atua, she is unusually calm and unfazed, to the point of appearing unnaturally cheerful and out of touch with reality. She isn't even afraid of death as she believes that Atua would welcome her in the afterlife and for similar reasons tells the others not to worry about dying. In Chapter 2, she even mentions that Atua loves Monokuma because he loves all of his creations. She even appears to cheer excitedly when she sees other students fighting, and when she loses during the Death Road of Despair, she is heard laughing and giggling cheerfully, contrasting the despairing and pained voices of the other characters. When everyone else gives up on the escape game in low spirits, she is just glad that nobody has seriously hurt thanks to Atua. She doesn't show any fear when being surrounded by massive amounts of insects either, as she claims she is used to seeing them on her home island. Using Atua's instructions as guidance behind her words and actions, she never seems to hesitate. She is also quick to tell the other students that Atua will punish them and all their relatives if they disagree with her on religious or other matters, smiling passively aggressively the whole time. This, along with her liking for blood sacrifices, can make her come across terrifying at times. Being the Ultimate Artist, Angie can skillfully work with drawings, sculptures, and other things, but she is known to say that Atua is the one who is really creating everything and she is simply lending her body, describing the experience as if she's being "possessed by her muse". She demands to be alone whenever she makes her art, but it's said that she indeed does appear as if she's possessed whenever she does. It's been implied that her artwork can strongly affect other people's will and mind, to the point of resembling brainwashing as shown in her Free Time Events with Shuichi. Interestingly, Angie seems to be a logical person when it comes to murder. To the point, she often becomes patronizing when others make mistakes. Even though she formed a bond with Himiko in Chapter 2, she immediately accused her of being Ryoma's killer when there was evidence that showed Himiko was capable of being the killer. Angie stated that she needed to do so because she didn't want her classmates to die due to choosing the wrong culprit. In similar situations, she is seen eagerly accusing suspicious students without mercy, and she cheerfully encourages them to use counter-arguments. This character trait of her contrasts with Tenko, who always believed in and protected Himiko until the end. Angie's very notable trait is the way she always puts herself before others. While she can mean well and fully believes in her religion, she can use it to manipulate others to do things for her, claiming it's what Atua wants and people get punished if they don't obey. She is used to getting what she wants this way back on her island and thus dislikes it when people do not listen to her. She sometimes tries to convert others to her religion, though she seems to give up if she notices it won't have any effect and only seems to act passive aggressive at most. However, she is an extremely skilled manipulator and is somehow able to deduce other people's weaknesses and exactly the kind of support each person needs. She then offers Atua to them, as she believes that he is the only true God there is and that his form changes according to the feelings of whoever sees him, which in her opinion explains the multiple Gods people around the world believe in. For example, for Gonta it would be a "gentle grandma" and for Himiko a "handsome guy". Whenever others accuse her of brainwashing, she claims that on the contrary, she undoes the brainwashing of others by making them believe. It should be noted that while she is very manipulative and selfish, Angie does not appear to be intentionally malicious, and she often genuinely wants to encourage and guide others through her words. She planned to make the academy environment "heaven on earth" so that people wouldn't have the will to escape and start the Killing Game. After finding out that Tenko betrayed her, she didn't really mind and immediately forgave her, and simply encouraged her to be better in the future. In her Free Time Events, it's confirmed that she is convinced she is an oracle who receives divine messages. Because of this, she has difficulties differentiating Atua's intentions from her own, which explains parts of her behavior. According to Shuichi's assumptions, her problem might be that she gets lonely very easily and is convinced that other people and Atua will do anything for her. After Shuichi gets angry with her during their Free Time Events, Angie is impressed by this because in her home island people never disobey her. As a result, Angie begun to realize her interest in Shuichi is her own and not because of Atua, and for the first time, she has a chance to speak her own mind. She really wishes to make Shuichi her husband, shown in the way she glomps him and occasionally does or says something suggestive, but he is very hesitant because they are still so young and don't even know each other very well. During Angie's graduation event in the bonus mode Love Across the Universe, after she hears Shuichi's reasoning about not getting married right away and getting to know each other better at first, she is silent for a moment and then cheerfully answers that it's okay, tooーthis shows that she is willing to listen to her significant other's opinions, despite usually appearing interested only in her own. Due to the customs of her home island, Angie is also shown to have quite different views on sexuality. She has quite poor understanding of personal space and can even begin to undress other people in public if she is interested in them. This is also seen in the Chapter 3 bonus event, when the girls are in the dressing room, as Angie is cheerfully surprised by how large Tsumugi's breasts are and want to touch themーthough, she at least has the courtesy to ask Tsumugi if she would mind that. It's also indicated that in Angie's home island people do rituals in which multiple people engage in sexual acts together, and thus Angie wouldn't mind such situations and in fact looks forward to her coming-of-age ceremony which is heavily implied to be group sex between all the participants. She also claims that during weddings the guests will "share" the bride and in general, she appears to have a very nonchalant view on marriage, willing to make such decisions on a whim. As a result of all of this, Angie doesn't seem to fully understand how consent works at times, as some sexual rituals on her island are considered obligatory parts of celebrations or pleasing other people. For some reason, she tends to refer to sexual situations as "exercising" and "workouts". Gallery Images Angie Yonaga Illustration.png Danganronpa_V3_Angie_Yonaga_Halfbody_Sprite_(1).png Danganronpa_V3_Angie_Yonaga_Death_Portrait.png|Deceased class portrait. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Manga Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Extremists Category:Loyal Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Optimists Category:Victims Category:Mischievous Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Orator Category:Stalkers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Misguided